


Remembering the Way He Blushed in the Cinquecento

by colisahotnorthernmess



Category: Italy Unpacked (TV) RPF
Genre: Drabble, Driving, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 10:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18029840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colisahotnorthernmess/pseuds/colisahotnorthernmess
Summary: A small, adorable drabble based on the Italy Unpacked episode where the pair drive a Cinquecento.Locatelli quizzed him, cheekily, as they trundled down the road, "When was the first time you kissed a man in a Fiat 500?""About five minutes ago," came a chuckle. "You know that, Giorgio.





	Remembering the Way He Blushed in the Cinquecento

**Author's Note:**

> Italian phrases beta'd by the wonderful Mcicioni - thank you x
> 
> *~*~*~*
> 
> Please note that this is a work of fiction involving real people written by myself - it is a completely made-up fantasy and is in no way intended to cause offence.

"When was the first time you kissed a woman in a Fiat 500?" Andrew had asked the moustached garage owner and, upon hearing the humorous answer, the four of them had laughed warmly - smiles all round.

Giorgio hadn't wanted to see that beautiful smile leave Andrew's face - and so he _didn't_ ; as they squeezed themselves into the tiny vintage motor, knees tightly packed together, he ambushed his friend with the kind of affection he knew would have him grinning throughout the journey.

Graham-Dixon was breathless and dazed and wasn't sure he could remember _how_ to drive. He stalled _countless_ times before managing to pull away. And Giorgio smirked, thinking of how many times their relationship had stalled, before they finally _dared_ to make the push - he assisted Andrew by releasing the handbrake, seductively sliding his hand along the leather-coated shaft, with a wink.

Locatelli quizzed him, cheekily, as they trundled down the road, "When was the first time you kissed a _man_ in a Fiat 500?"

"About five minutes ago," came a chuckle. "You _know_ that, Giorgio. Anyway, you must have distracted me - I'm normally a much better driver than this."

"I'a tell you what I _do_ know..." he rested his elbow on the window-ledge and gazed at the Englishman lopsidedly, _lovingly_ , whispering quietly, "I know you'a really drive me wild..."

"What?" Andrew couldn't quite hear Giorgio over the loudness of the poppy Italian radio station, as he was also trying to concentrate on the busy, manic traffic. "I didn't quite catch that."

"I said - don'a go through that red light, Andrea," he beamed, and Andrew grinned back at him, knowing full well that he _hadn't_ said that. "Guarda la strada."  _Keep your eyes on the road._


End file.
